The embodiments herein relate generally to tools, and more particularly, to a handheld device for testing smoke detectors.
Smoke detectors are used in buildings and function to alert people therein to the presence of smoke in the building. Smoke detectors should be routinely tested to verify that they are properly functioning. However, smoke detectors are often placed in high or hard to reach places. Thus, a device is needed that is capable of testing smoke detectors, even when the smoke detectors are located in hard to reach places.
Canned smoke is one type of device used to test smoke detectors. However, canned smoke is depleted upon use, meaning that new cans must constantly be purchased to test smoke detectors. Using canned smoke also includes using a long pole to make the can close enough to the smoke detector to effectively test the smoke detector. These long poles are burdensome and not easily carried.
Therefore, what is needed is a tool, which is easily carried and not depleted upon use thereof, for effectively testing smoke detectors.